


The Ultimate Experiment

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: And will have some fluffiness thrown in there too., Bukkake, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Futanari, G.G. unknowingly fucks his way into taking over Remnant and gaining a harem to boot, Gen, Genderbending, Humiliation, Incest, Little to no Real Plot, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Multi, OC, Other, Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shota, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Underage Sex, Will have consistency though, Yuri, but not a lot, mainly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Within the Four Kingdoms of Remnant; Atlas loved to boast their superiority in terms of technological advancement. And weapons that could be use to fight against the threat of Grimm and Higher Ups. One such of which, was a powerful experiment, with 20 years of time and resources invested. That could easily take the world over. If not for one "Fatal Flaw".Now that experiment is out, and will reign terror all over Remnant. . . . . . But not in the way, they ever would have expected.Beware the Innocent Teen.A "Fuck the RWBY Girls" type of Fanfic. No Real Plot. Purely Smut





	1. A Melted Winter

**Author's Note:**

> A little series that I created back on Tumblr. That I'm hoping to revive. Something I did for the hell of it, but it was popular so I wanted to work more on it. This type of fanfic is mostly Reader Influenced. As in the Readers and viewers will get to have the chance to decide which girl will get to be fucked next amongst other things. 
> 
> An ambitious project. But I'm hoping this works out.

As one of the Four Kingdoms within the world of Remnant. If there was one thing the Kingdom of Atlas liked to boast over the other Kingdoms was it’s superiority of technology against Kingdoms like Vacuo, Mistral, even Vale. However while they prided themselves in they advanced Technology and weapons to help fight against the Grimm. Not all of their work was known to the public masses. Deep inside the more restricted areas of Atlas Research Facilities was where the scientists conducted their more dangerous experiments. Some that would not only combat against the Grimm on a more efficient level. But that they could serve and even bigger purpose. 

One such experiment took the form of a young teenage boy. Seemingly no older than 14-15 at most. And despite his young innocent appearance; he was considered to be Atlas’ most dangerous creation. Something that could easily dominate battlefields with relative ease. But at the same time would be able to blend into Society without much detection nor suspicion. This teen had been worked on by the scientist for over 19 years. Nearly two decades of time and research invested into the boy. But despite the multiple successful tests conducted on him. In spite of the multiple positive results that the teen had gained for the scientists. They had deemed him not quite ready for him to be unleashed into the world. And for one reason and one reason only. 

His Brain.

No matter how well one can replicate the entirety of the human body. The brain was and always will be considered one of the most complicated things within the entire human body. Because of this, they deemed him to mentally unstable to be release into the open. Until they could come up with a means of controlling him. And making him stable. 

Little did the scientists know. All of that was about to change.

The alarm soon started to blare throughout the facility. Due to the result of a sudden power outage. No one knew the cause of it. But they would soon realize the horror of allowing such a thing to happen.

In the midst of all the chaos, the experiment the scientist. Who had been put in statis to keep him from moving, began to move. As subtle as a sole finger twitch to his face scrunching slightly before suddenly, as if hearing a very loud alarm clock. The teen’s eyes snapped wide open. Looking around, he sat up on the bed he had been laying on. Ignoring the look of shock and alarm on the scientists faces as they screamed to calls the guards. The teen, had a rather young appearance. Looking at least 15, if not 14 years of age. He had pure ivory long white hair, with crimson red tops that went down to upper -near mid- back. And a pair of heterochromatic eyes. His right eye silver, while the left, brown. Dressed in nothing more than a black shirt and white shorts. The boy gave a yawn, stretching his arms over his head as one would as if they were getting out of bed. Until the multiple clicks of guns being cocked filled their ears.

“FREEZE!”

The teen blinked as the soldiers training their weapons at the experiment. Slowly approaching the boy so as to not alarm their target. The teen just looked at them, blinking with a look of oblivious confusion.

-X-

Outside in a calm hallway, an explosion occurred. Soldier screaming and crying out as they were sent flying from a sudden energy blast caused the young teenage experiment. The Ivory haired boy stepping through a destroyed wall and looking down at the unconscious or dead soldiers. 

“Boo. Weak! So weak.” The boy pouted in a childish manner, as he crouched down and poked one of the lifeless bodies. He looked up and saw more soldiers running to him, and grinned. His body started to glow. Red lightning coursing throughout his body before shooting off to the shooting off to the firing soldiers. His legs snapping out and connecting with the head soldier’s neck. Sending him to the ground. He went invisible dodging the gunfire from the other men. With his right hand glowing blue, soon turning into an energy blade. He brought it down on one of the guards he was behind. Slashing him in back. More followed their dead comrades with the teen cutting and stabbing down each and every one of them. Blood spraying all over while the men’s screams filled the air of the entire hallway.

-X-

Winter had a deep glare on her face, gnashing her teeth in frustration as she watched her fellow comrades get slaughtered in front of her by the child-looking experiment. She had been part of the group that was tasked of bringing in the boy and sealing him away. Something she felt wouldn’t be much of issue. However she had underestimated severely just what type of monster this child was. Before she even realized it, she was all by herself. Her men dead and she herself no better. Suffering with a broken arm and cracked ribs. Her swords laid broken and snapped in half. Leaving her at the mercy of the boy in front of her.

The teen then approached her, tilting his head all wide eyed and innocently. The sight of the whole thing would’ve been rather cute if it weren’t for the bloodstains all over his body. 

“You’re pretty.” The teen said suddenly in his childish voice, surprising Winter as she didn’t expect to hear such a compliment from the the teenage boy. For an being that had just single handedly killed an entire squadron. He was being rather… odd. 

“Um, thanks…?” She said cautiously, not wanting to set off the boy.

The teen maintained his gaze on Winter. Taking in the woman’s current state, her clothes were practically obliterated. Her jacket destroyed while her shirt was ripped, showing the boy a good view of her bra clad large chest. Many other parts of her outfit burn off or otherwise. For some reason, seeing the older (To him technically) woman in this state made him feel weird. His brain suddenly started to calculate and search around trying to figure out why he was feeling this way. 

Winter was put off by the boy eyeing her up and down. Until he realized exactly where and why he was staring so intently. Covering her chest quickly, she glared up at the boy with a blush on her face. “What?!” 

“Ah! Now I get it.” The boy said, startling Winter. He hit his fist into his palm. “It’s arousal. You’re making me aroused.” He stated happily, as if he felt proud upon figuring it out. With that in mind, he looked down at Winter, he innocent smile growing wider by the second. 

“And I know just the way to deal with this.” 

Before Winter even realized what happened. The Atlas specialist found herself pinned down to the floor. Her ankles and good arm bounded to the ground by energy cuffs. The elder Schnee’s ass sticking up into the air for the boy to see. Moving on autopilot he promptly grabbed Winter’s shapely rear. Shoving his face deep into her crotch. Taking in her lovely scent. Making the woman gasp and attempt to shake him off her. Her face turning bright red in pure embarrassment and rage. How dare this little perverted, piece of-

*SMACK*

Winter’s whole body went rigid, another gasp, this time more sharper, leaving her lips. A expression of disbelief at what had just occurred. This boy had slapped her on the ass. This… experiment had the actual audacity to strike her rear. And it wasn’t a light one either. This smack hurt, leaving a stinging sensation all over. 

“Wow,” The teen grinned in awe. Watching the ass shake and vibrate from the impact of his slap. “It’s so jiggly.” He said with a small giggle. Pulling down her pants to reveal a pair of lacy black panties. A rather lewd pair for someone like her. “Ooh how naughty.”

Winter felt the man made experiment pulled down her pants. Her cheek flushing upon hearing the young boy comment on her choice of underwear. Another slap to her ass filled the air, making Winter yelp. Unlike before where her pants provided some form of protection from the boy’s hand. This time her ass was completely exposed allowing flesh to connect with flesh. Despite herself, a soft moan had left from the impact. Making the boy pause and look wide eyed. “Did you… moan?”

That snapped Winter back to reality as she glared at the boy. “N-No! Who would find being in such a demeaning pose a-arousing?” She said, cursing herself for the small stutter. As well as the fact that he did manage to elicit a small moan from her. 

Whether or not the boy knew this, it didn’t matter to him as he continued on, this time relieving her of her panties. Leaving her entire pussy all out in the open. Which was smooth and neatly shaved. Spreading her lips, he leaned in and gave her womanhood a small slow lick to her entrance. As if he were testing the waters. Eyes widening at the taste, he beamed, plunging his tongue into her snatch. Happily humming as his wet appendage slithering deep inside of her. Winter, this time could not hold back the second moan, once she felt his tongue invade her inside. As much as she didn’t want to admit it. The pleasure of his tongue wriggling around inside of her felt good, amazing even. Because of her active duties as an Atlesian soldier. Her work often left her often pent up and stressed out. With no chances to ‘relieve’ it in the slightest. This just cause all of her feelings to bubble back up to the surface.

Her back arched slightly with a small gasp all of a sudden. Due to feeling his tongue brush against her sweet spot. Whether or not it was intentional; it caused pleasure to shoot up her spine. It wasn’t long after that, before she ended up reaching her climax. Her pussy quivering as juiced squirted out all over him and onto the floor. Long time of non-use leaving her rather sensitive. Making it easier for her cum. Panting, she felt him release his hold on her ass. A part of her wanted to foolishly believe that he was satisfied. But she wasn’t stupid; she knew that there would be more to come. Whether she liked it or not. 

The teen licked his lips as he drank the woman’s sweet nectar. It tasted amazing, not quite what he was expecting. But he didn’t mind it in the least. Looking down, he saw a notable large bulge outlining his shorts. Twitching and pressing out against the fabric, threatening to break through at any moment. With a wide grin, he hooked his thumbs on the side of his shorts. Pulling them down, freeing his member from his confines. Winter’s eyes bulging out at the sight of it. 

“You’re kidding…” She muttered in a low tone, pure shock evident in her voice. “Right?” 

The experiment’s cock was nothing short of inhumane. It stood tall and proud, at about at least 14 inches from what Winter could see. A size that not only, exceed the average norm of every adult male. But was something that DEFINITELY did not belong on a child like him. It’s overall appearance was menacing, from it’s girth about as thick as an arm. Visible veins wrapping around all over the meaty length. Blood pumping at a nice and healthy pace inside. The cock twitched every so often, precum leaking from the tip. Winter couldn’t help but gulp, unable to comprehend how such a length could be a part of an unsuspecting boy like the child before her. It was unbelievable. 

She barely had any time to register what happened next, as the boy grabbed her by her hair and forced his length down her throat. “MMMMPH!” Her eyes widened, a muffled scream emanating as her throat burned with intense pain. The thick cock forcefully stretching it out, creating a sizable bulge within her throat. Moaning in pleasure, the teen bucked his hips and began moving. Thrusting his length in and out of Winter’s mouth, all while having a firm grip on her head. Making her bob her head unwillingly to match his pace. The Schnee snapped her eyes shut tightly, forcing down her gag reflex to prevent herself from choking on the length as the boy face fucked her. Her lungs started to burn for oxygen, feeling every inch reach down the base of her throat. His massive balls slapping against her chin. 

The boy on the other hand, mewled happily. “Wow, s-so this is what it’s like to receive a blowjob. It feels great~” He sighed, thrusting even harder and faster into Winter’s mouth. 

The white haired woman didn’t even bother to acknowledge the comment. Focusing purely on breathing to keep herself from blacking out as his pace picked up. Her chokes and gagging moans filling the air throughout the hallway. This whole experience was beginning to become unbearable to her. Both physically and mentally for her. Being forced to suck this child’s dick in this degrading position. All she wanted nothing more than for this to end. 

That’s what she thought to herself at least. 

Despite everything, despite how much she was loathing what was being done to her. Much to her shock, she felt herself beginning to get aroused. Her pussy slower growing wetter by the second; from each time his cock hit the back of her throat. To the rough grip he had on her hair. And it... horrified her; she couldn’t be enjoying this. They was just no way her body loved being treated like this. But before she knew it, she started to unconsciously bob her head back and forth. Without the teen’s help. Licking the underside of his cock for added pleasure. Making him jump slightly but ultimately moan out in pleasure. Finally after what seemed like an eternity. The teen’s cock started to swell up. A clear indication that he was about to cum. Winter froze up in alert, feeling the teen hold her head in place as he practically rammed his cock down her throat. And with a grunt and with one more thrust. His cock erupted, shooting his thick hot seed into the Atlesean’s mouth.

“That was awesome~” The teen moaned out with a wavered sigh. Before looking down at his captive. Wondering how she was holding up. 

A shiver ran down Winter’s spine as she was forced to gulp down the experiment’s cum. The amount was so much, she ended up coughing, making it splurt out from the side of her mouth. Splattering against the boy’s hips as it dripped down her chin and onto her chest. Admittedly as she swallowed his seed, it had a rather appealing taste. She heard him sigh as he pulled his cock out of her mouth. Making her gasp and cough, desperate for the oxygen her depraved lungs needed. She glanced up weakly at the boy. Her body trembling softly, while her drooling pussy quivered, aching for his cock. 

“P-Please.” She whispered. Though at this point, she didn’t really know what she was saying please for. The more rationale part saying so, pleading for him to let her go. But another part; a smaller part that was beginning to enjoy the rough treatment done to her, wanted him to continued. It URGED him to take her and ravage her. 

The experiment blinked, genuinely wondering what the woman was trying to say. After a long silent minute of internal debate on Winter’s part. The following words were uttered. “Fuck me…” 

And just like that, as if a dam exploding. The last piece of resistance within Winter shattered, watching with a racing heart as what little articles of clothing on her was torn away by an eager white haired boy. On her back, her legs were spread wide. The massive bitch breaker, that didn’t look spent in the least, lined and up and prodding her entrance. Making the woman shiver with anticipation. Her cunt practically soaked with her juices. He began entering her, her walls starting to spread wide to accommodate his massive size. Winter’s toes curled up, as she visibly winced. This was nothing like the dildos she often used. And while she was no virgin, with the way, the cock drilled into her. She may as well have been one. Once he was halfway inside her, with a swift and quick buck of his hips. The teen fully sheathed himself inside of her. Making Winter throw her head back with a scream from being fully impaled by the cock. An outline forming around the cock. 

She tried to regulate her breathing, but did not have the chance nor the time as the experiment began moving. Having grown adjusted to her insides. Each thrust, long and hard, took a bit of the woman’s breath away bit by bit. Her whole entire body jerking back and forth from his thrusts. Her tits swinging enticingly in front of him. This blissful sensation continued on for a while. A mere 30 minutes passing, but to the Schnee. It felt like an eternity to the woman. By then, she was rocking her hips as best as she could. Anything to help her feel any more pleasure to add the waves that was washing over her.

It was then she noticed something as she moved around. Her bindings, the one that were holding down her wrists and ankle were disappearing. Giving her freedom of her good arm and legs again. And for a brief moment, a part of her thought of escaping. She could push him off and get away from him. And return at later point with backup to apprehend the child. All she would have to do… was give up this dick. 

This… wonderful dick, the one that was currently ravishing her pussy. Feeling it reshape and mold it to perfectly fit his size. Destroying any chance of having any future average cocks being able to satisfy her. One that she was growing more attached to by the second. And would never be able to live without from now on.

...What was she thinking?!

Wrapping her legs around his midsection the once proud soldier held onto the experiment with her good arm, surprising the teen. “More…” She begged quietly. Looking up at the teen with lust-filled craze in her eyes. 

“MORE!” She screamed this time louder. “Please I’m begging you! Fuck me harder!” 

“Eh?” The experiment blinked, a bit shocked and surprised at the request. While he noticed she wasn’t fighting his advances anymore. He wasn’t expecting this. “Are you sure?”

The white haired woman nodded without hesitation. Clinging to him even tighter. “I can’t live without you or this cock anymore. So please, ravage me, I’ll do anything!” 

Stunned, the teen sat there in silence for a few short minutes. Just as he was about to answer. The power came back on and the alarmed blared to life once again. The white haired boy looking around alarmed. While Winter in shock, it was the emergency alarm. Before long, soldiers would be here and capture him. “Listen, you have to escape. More soldiers are on their way. I know you can handle yourself. But you’ll risk gaining more attention and possible capture if you stay here!”

“Eh? B-But?” The teen looked around, apparently unsure of what to do. “Where do I-?”

“I can help you.”

“Huh?” He looked back down to see Winter biting her lower lip. “You can?”

Winter looked down as she considered what she was doing. Not only was she letting a dangerous experiment escape. But now she was considering aiding in his escape. All because she wanted to be with him? Shaking her head, she trailed her gaze back to him and nodded. 

“Yes, I know this place like the back of my hand. I can guide to a secret personal hideaway that not even my boss or family knows about.” She assured him. “All I ask… is that you take me with you.” 

Hearing footsteps approaching, the two looked panic. “Hurry!” 

Nodding the Powerful teen scooped up the naked and sweaty Winter and flew out of the hallways phasing the wall and disappearing into the air. Just in time too, as the soldiers arrived. By the time they arrived. All they would find were dead soldiers. And the remnants of Winter’s clothing and weapon.

-Hours Later-

The two had long since managed to make their escape from the facility. And true to Winter’s word; she led him to a safe place far from where Ironwood’s reach would be able to find them. They were currently holed up inside a cabin deep the forest. Secretly purchased by Winter; to help her get away from the world whenever work or her father became too much for her. It was a place meant for peace and serenity. 

But now…

“M-Mmmmoòoooahhhhhhhh!!!” Came the moan/scream from inside the cabin. Startling the forest creatures and disturbing the quietness for miles. 

The moan came from stark naked, cum covered/stuffed Winter Schnee. Who was currently on her back. Groping and massaging her large tits while her would be rapist held her by her legs. Slamming his bitch breaker of a cock deep all the way up to her wombs entrance. The once proud Atlas soldier was reduced to nothing more than sex-addicted slut. Made known by the series of screams and moans as the teenage experiment, who she remembered from her slowly crumbling mind was designated as, G.G, was ravaging her well abused pussy. With no ending seeming to be in sight. The thought of being safe from capture and captivity seemed to have played a part as it allowed him to be even more wild and aggressive with her. As he pounded orgasms after constant orgasms into her while he barely reached a couple of his own. Though when he did, she was rewarded with his thick delicious cum. Which was becoming her favorite treat. For some reason, something she didn’t notice initially. His cum tasted really sweet, it was purely addicting and she couldn’t get enough of it. By the end of the first hour, Winter’s body was covered head to toe in his seed. Her holes filled to the brim, giving her an inflated stomach that made her seem as if she was pregnant with twins. Once he had finished with one hole, G.G. would happily move on to the next one. Shoving his cock at his own pace, treating Winter as if she was nothing more that a cocksleeve. A very happy cock sleeve mind you. 

It was at this moment, a decision was made inside of Winter’s haze filled mind. She would serve this boy- no, man. For the rest of her life. Him, and that magnificent cock of his. To hell with being a soldier, living a boring and shitty day to day life. It was much more pleasurable being a cumdumpster for someone who actually gave a damn about you. And on top of this cock, which was leagues above the limp dick that Ironwood sported. She had no regrets in the least about helping G.G. 

Speaking of, she threw her head back once again. Another mind-shattering orgasm crashing down on her weakened body. The slut, squeezing her tits roughly as she let out another cry of bliss, with her tongue hanging out. As G.G. sighed contently, slowly pulling his cock out from Winter’s cum drooling pussy. He laid down next to her completely satisfied. Their long 6-hour fuck session finally at an end. Winter brought a hand up to cup G.G’s cheek. Watching the young boy rest. A single thought floated in her head.

“This new life... might not be so bad.”


	2. The Disgraced Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to escape Atlas while they were still under the radar. Winter decides to sneak into her family home to get some money to aid them getting out of the Kingdom. Where the two encounters a certain little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: The events of “The Ultimate Experiment” takes place a little bit before Volume 1 of RWBY. So some interactions and mindset will be different)

General Ironwood was not a happy man at the moment. 

Understandable given everything that had happened recently a few weeks ago at one of the Altas Secret Research Facilities. Thanks to the result of faulty security and power. He had allowed their most powerful and dangerous experiment, G.G, to break out and escape. Which not only had resulted in the deaths of many good men under his command. But practically all 19 years worth of information and resources revolving around the boy had been utterly destroyed during the escape. And on top of that, his top Specialist: Winter Schnee had also disappeared; presumably dead as well as far as he knew. 

Now the General was forced to do damage control. Working to not only improve on the security, and ensure that something like this would never happen again. He also had to work hard and find out just where exactly the experiment had gone off to. A task easier said than done. Not only was he gearing up to catch a LITERAL ghost. Given the boy’s powers and abilities. He would have to do this, all while being discreet. If the public were to learn about Atlas Military conducting heinous acts such as human experimentation, but on top of that. Had allowed said experiment to escape their grasp. Who knows what type of backlash they would suffer through?

He just hoped that G.G. was still somewhere within the Kingdom of Atlas, so that he could find him. If he managed to escape the borders of the kingdom… Well, he rather not worry about that at the moment. He had a current matter to attend to. In regards to the deaths of his men. It was bad enough that he had to explain to the families of all the men who had died in the breakout about their passing. He had to find a suitable explanation as to how they died. All while omitting the real reason of what killed them. 

Joy. And there was one certain family in particular that he was DEFINITELY not looking forward to visiting.

“Wherever you are. I hope you’re enjoying the fruits of your freedom boy.” Ironwood muttered, turning in his chair to glare out the window. “You have no idea what type of headaches your little escape is causing me.”

Bringing a hand to his head and uttering out a deep sigh. He could only imagine what G.G. could be doing at this very moment.

-X-

“Red!”

“Blue!” 

“RED!”

“BLUE!”

Winter had been in the middle of giving her master a skilled blowjob when she slowed down to a halt. Looking up to the 14 year old (Physically) experiment as he screamed and shouted at himself. All while his heterochromia eyes flashed between both being red or both blue. A look of frustration and irritation all over their faces. 

“I still say red is better.” G.G. said to himself in a rather childish voice as his eyes switch to a vibrant bright red. “It matches well with my highlight streaks.”

“That’s not fair,” G.G. spoke again, this time in a different, slightly maturer tone. Which almost sounded older. “You already have crimson tips in our hair, I should at least get the eyes.” With that, G.G’s eyes shift back to a deep sapphire blue. “Besides they match well with our white hair and your crimson tips.” The second voice tone countered.

“No! I want red!” The first voice whined childishly. Forcing the eyes colors back to red.

“Blue.” The second voice said, forcing them back to blue.

“Red!” 

“Blue!”

Now while most people would be put off by the fact that this boy was arguing to himself. Over a topic that seemed rather childish at that too. (A touch fitting given his mentality) To Winter, she knew perfectly well why her master was like this. 

When the Atlesian scientists had been conducting their work on G.G. They could never really figure out how to perfect his brain. Physically wise, it was good, it function like a normal human brain would. And would receive the same receptors and whatnot. Mentally wise though, he wasn’t ready. For some inexplicable reason, his thought was… fractured as best as she could describe it. Not to mention, underdeveloped to a degree. 

The reason for this conundrum was something rather simple once Winter got to see if for herself. Not only was the experimental boy mentality younger than his age. Ranging from 9-14 years depending on the situation. Her Master G.G. had a slight split-personality disorder. Now she would slight because, for the most part. It would only occur in certain situations. When G.G. was normal. He would be fine, and act like his usual self. However, the moment he becomes indecisive about something. The split-personas would reveal themselves. And start arguing with each other.

“Red!”

“Blue!”

Like now, Winter noted that the two voices arguing seemed to be brothers. Or at the very least, acted like they were. The first voice that demanded red was the younger, while the one that argued blue, seemed to be the older one. They acted like the generic bickering siblings. But for the most part. It wasn’t anything Winter couldn’t handle. 

All it took was a soft touch and gentle persuasion. 

“Um, Master…? If I may?” Winter spoke suddenly grabbing the experiment’s attention. “Why not have have your eyes be both red AND blue?” She said, stunning them. “One eye can be red and the other blue. That way, you both can reach a compromise. And get what you want.” She finished with a soft smile.

Blinking, G.G. looked straight ahead in complete silence as if contemplating Winter’s idea. Soon right silver eye morphed into a nice bright red. While the left brown eye changed into its desired sapphire blue. Mouth agape in awe, he instantly smiled down at Winter with a wide grin. “It works! Thanks Winter. You’re the best!” 

Winter simply giggled. “Anytime.” Happy that she was able to please her master. 

See? Soft touch. 

“Now then~” The Former Specialist turned slut, grinned as she wrapped her lovely soft chest around his cock. “This loyal servant of yours would like to reward herself with your delicious cum.”

Winter hummed out a giggle as she began massaging her tits up and down G.G’s shaft. All while taking in the rest of his length with her mouth. Working in perfect harmony, as she bobbed her head up and down his member. Her tongue licking the bulbous tip. Lapping up the pre cum that started oozing out from the slit. G.G. mewled out a loud moan at Winter’s oral skills. His cock twitching with delight to every lick. Holding her head down with his hand, G.G. met her head bobs with his thrusts. Wanting to add more pleasure; he could also feel himself getting close to cumming too. Noted by his slowly swelling cock. Realizing this, Winter’s rubbed her tits up and down his shaft faster. Bobbing more fervently, wanting her master’s delicious. 

“W-Winter! I’m-” He cut himself off with a loud moan as he cock erupted with sweet delicious seed. Winter giggled, her toes curling as she helped herself to his jizz. Happily gulping down each and every spurt of cum that shot into her mouth. Weeks of fucking, gave Winter enough practice to skillfully swallow his entire load with no problem. Pulling off her mouth off his cock with an audible ‘pop’. She threw her head back giving an audible gulp before showing her empty mouth to her master. A complete slutty expression accompanying it as well. G.G. blushed at the sight and grinned. 

“That was amazing Winter!” 

Winter once again merely giggled in response. Kissing the tip of her master’s dick. 

-X-

“So what are we going to be doing now?” 

Winter looked down at the teenage boy laying on top of her as they were currently in the bathtub. Having finished washing off their hours long fun and decided to have a relaxing soak together. Winter hummed in thought at G.G’s question, looking up into the ceiling. 

“We’re going to need to get going soon.” She said, glancing down into her master’s eyes. “As much as I wish I could say we’re safe here. Unfortunately, Ironwood’s not stupid. He’ll extend his resources as far as he can, to every part of the Kingdom. It’s only a matter of time before he finds this cabin.”

“You’re kidding.” Uttered the experiment. A look of worry on his face. “So then, what do we do?”

“Don’t worry, I thought about that too.” Winter smiled, caressing the anxious boy’s face, calming him down. “We simply escape to another kingdom. That way, we can breathe a little more easily. Ironwood won’t know which Kingdom we ran too. And we can use that time to blend ourselves into society. After all, he doesn’t know that you can change your appearance.”

As if proving her point, G.G. smiled and changed his pure white haired to a milk-chocolate brown hair while still maintaining his crimson tips. “Exactly!” She giggled out rubbing his head. But soon a sigh left her lips. “But before we do that, we’ll need funds. Something to help keep ourselves steady, until we can figure out a steady source of income.”

G.G. blinked owlishly. “Where can we get that?” 

Winter held up a finger. “There is one place. I just hope it’ll be a simple case of in and out.”

-X-

“Miss Weiss, are you quite certain that you won’t be needing anything else for the night?”

“Yes Klein, I… just wish to be alone for the evening.” 

Klein could only watch with a worried frown as he was the retreating form of Weiss, make her way into the bedroom closing the door behind her. He could not blame the poor girl after what she had just heard. It had been a few hours ago when General Ironwood had arrived at the Schnee manor, bearing tragic news. Winter Schnee, the eldest daughter of the family had died. Her death due to an unfortunate accident within the Atlas research facility. An explosion that caught her and many other victims in the process. What was even more saddening was the fact that the body had been vaporized in the blast. So the family couldn’t pay their respects.

“Well… almost the entire family.” Klein muttered bitterly to himself. His mind drifting to the ‘Master’ of the house. 

It was no secret to Klein or anyone who worked for the Schnee family. That Winter and Jacques had a falling out when Winter wanted to joined the Atlas Military. And while it wasn’t grounds to have the child disowned, Thank the Lord for that. It was clear the two hadn’t been on speaking terms. So whether or not he truly was affected by the loss of Winter. His initial lack of response to the news when General Ironwood had arrived earlier. Already told Klein what he needed to know. As for young Master Whitley. 

Well… if Klein could be crass for a brief moment. He honestly couldn’t give a damn about how that little shit felt. Most likely than not, he didn’t care about Winter much like his father. 

The man was soon cut off by a sudden noise that occurred at the farther end of the hall. Immediately on alert, he slowly started towards the source. “Hello?” He called out hesitantly. “Who’s there? I demand you show yourself.”

A presence then appeared behind Klein in total silence. And raised their hand into the air. Klein the felt someone behind him and immediately turned around. “You-“ Was all the man got out before the assailant brought his hand down on his intended victim. That would be the last thing the elder butler saw before darkness overtook him.

-X-

During that moment, SDC Heiress Weiss Schnee was in a deep state of mourning. Her face buried into her pillow. As she cried, muffled sobs and wails leaving her as she thought about her late deceased sister. It had been a few hours when General Ironwood, an old acquaintance of her family and Winter’s boss. Had came to the mansion to deliver the terrible news. And since then, Weiss had felt her entire world had come to an abrupt end. Unable to cope that Winter, her most beloved sister had died. The cause of which, an unfortunate accident. She couldn’t believe it, she refused to believe it. And yet, it was the harsh truth. 

What made it worse was now, she was all alone. Save for her butler Klein. Weiss was left with a father who doesn’t give a damn about her. A little brother who would sooner backstab her than make nice with her. And a mother who would rather waste her life away one bottle at a time.

*BANG*

“Huh?”

Weiss immediately shot up, drying her eyes at the foreign sound coming from outside. “Klein?” She called out slowly. Pausing for a moment, she reached for her briefcase where she stored Myrtenaster. Filling it with adequate dust, she headed for her door. This was perfect; whoever or whatever it was that made that noise. If they were an intruder. They picked a bad night to sneak into this house. 

-x-

“Is it here?”

“Yes, perfect... even after all this time. That idiot never bothers to change his secret money stash location. Believing no one knows about this.”

Weiss followed the sounds of the noise, and ended up at the door leading into her father’s study. And immediately, she was high on guard when she heard the strange voices inside. Her father and brother wasn’t home. And her mother was off; possibly getting drunk at another bar. Save for Klein, she was all alone. Steeling herself, she activated her semblance and forced the door opened with a loud slam. Getting the attention of the two supposed robbers. 

“Alright. I don’t know who you people are. But you caught me on BAD night.” Weiss glared, readying her blade. “So I suggest you put back whatever you stole. Otherwise-” Weiss’ eyes widened in shock. “O-Other...wise.” 

Trembling, Weiss dropped her Myrtenaster in shock. Tears welling up in her eyes at the person before her. “W-Winter. . .?” She uttered out shock. Watching as her supposedly dead sister turn to face her with her trademark calm expression on her face. 

A gentle smile graced the elder Schnee sibling’s face. “Weiss…”

Weiss immediately ran to her sister, throwing herself into a deep hug. She didn’t care if she wasn’t acting proper. She didn’t care if Winter would even scold. She was just ecstatic to see her sister alive and well. “I...I thought you were dead. General Ironwood told me and the others that you.”

Winter hushed Weiss abruptly, holding her even closer in their embrace. “I’m sorry for scaring you like that Weiss. I never meant to hurt you.” She said sincerely.

Weiss broke away, practically shaking with excitement. “I-I have to tell Klein. Let him know that you’re alive.” 

Weiss turned to leave, but Winter stopped her. “I’m sorry Weiss.” She said, grabbing her younger sister’s arm. “But I can’t let you do that.” 

“Huh? I-I don’t understand?” She turned to face her again. “Winter want to do you mean?” 

Winter sighed and pulled her sister into an embrace. Rubbing her back gently. “You should’ve stayed in your room.”

Weiss’ eyes widened before she felt a sharp strike connect with the back of her neck. Her body losing consciousness. She gave her sister a weak look of disbelief. “W-Win...ter…” Was all she could utter before darkness overtook her. 

-X-

“...N-Ngh… Huh?” 

Weiss winced as she slowly opened her eyes. Her blurred vision coming back into focus. And she realized that she as back in her room. She attempted to move her arms until she realized a soft rattling sound filled her ears. And looked up to see her arms chained over her head. “W-What’s going on?!” 

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Weiss snapped her head to the sound of the voice that spoke out. And her eyes widened in pure shock and horror. At the end of the bed she saw a mysterious looking teenage boy, a bit younger than her; with brown hair with red and blue eyes. Standing before her stark naked and waving to her. But that wasn’t what horrified her though. 

Not only was he naked, but Winter, her beloved older sister. Who she learned was alive and well just moments ago. Was on her knees, naked as well, in front of the teen. Sucking on his dick without so much a care in the world. And looking… blissfully happy about it?!

Her shock soon quickly turned to anger and rage. “Y-You..! What are you doing with my sister?!” She demanded. “Let her go this instant!”

G.G. Blinked at the outburst. “Eh? But I’m not doing anything.” He said in a confused tone. “Winter was the one who wanted to do this to pass the time.”

“LIES!” Weiss shook her head. Glaring heatedly at the teen. “My sister would never willingly do something as…” She shuddered, “As- disgusting as that!”

G.G. simply tilted his head. Until soft giggling broke the abrupt tension. “Still the explosive temper I see.” Winter grinned pulling away from her master’s cock and glanced at her sister. “Nice to see you haven’t changed.”

“Winter…” she stared wide eyed at her sister. “W-What are you doing?! Run! Get away from him!”

“Oh? And why, pray tell, would I want to do that?” She said, with a uncharacteristically playful smirk on her face. 

“W-Why? He’s forcing you!” She shouted, an anxious expression on her face. But seeing the look on Winter’s face made her hesitantly add. “Isn’t he?”

Winter simply giggled and shook her head. “Oh no Weiss, it’s just like my Master said.”

She gently clutched his balls and rubbed up against his shaft lovingly. “I’m doing this of my own free will.”

Weiss’ eyes widened, too much in shock to even gasp at the sight in front of her. No… This couldn’t be her sister. There was no way her proud and proper sister could ever do something so degrading. “This has to be some horrible dream.” She muttered.

“Oh I assure you Weiss. This is all very real.” She said making her to bounded Weiss. “And I’m going to make sure you enjoy yourself as well.” 

Weiss, unconsciously shied away from her sister. But looked at her regardless. “W-What do you mean?” She couldn’t help but ask, while having a sense of dread fill her. 

With a soft smirk, the sound of clothing fabric tore through the air followed by a loud gasp. As Weiss watched horrified as Winter stripped her of her entire dress with her glyph. “WHAT ON EARTH-?!” She was muffled by a ball gag being shoved into her mouth. 

“Now, now Weiss, we can’t have you screaming all loudly and unwanted like.” Winter grinned. “You’ll get to do that at a later point. Now then Master, if you would…” 

Winter forced Weiss’ legs apart, ignoring the muffled protest coming from the girl. She smiled widely. “Just like I taught you.” 

Weiss wondered what was happened until a muffled shriek left her. Her body jumping at the sudden sensation of something entering her. It was warm, wet, and wriggling around her like a snake slithering around. 

“Easy Master…” She heard Winter say. “Nice and slow, you want to savor the taste of my sister as you eat her out. Make sure you lick every fold passionately.” 

‘W-Wait! That’s his tongue inside-’ Her thoughts were abruptly cut off from the feeling of G.G’s tongue even even further deep inside of her. Combined with Winter stimulating her unknowingly erect clit. Eliciting a muffled gasp as her body soon had a shuddering run down her spine. An overwhelming sensation washing over her and leaving her slightly lightheaded. Despite all of her smarts when it came to pleasure and sexual acts. Making the girl somewhat innocent to the entire thing. This guy was only using his tongue to supposedly pleasure him. And yet it was making her body writhe around. Not in pain, no, but rather in- another abrupt cut was made as a muffled short scream left her. Her whole body shaking and trembling as her feet curled up. As her back arched slightly, she started breathing a bit heavily. “W-What… What was…?’ She couldn’t even finish her thought due to the euphoric sensation.

“Hm… I wasn’t expecting Weiss to cum this fast.” Winter said, watching her younger sister squirt all over the bed. Some of it catching G.G. on his face. “Either you managed to find her sweet spot rather quickly. Or Weiss’ body is more sensitive than I assumed.” She hummed in thought, before shrugging. “Well regardless, Master whenever you’re ready.”

She licked her fingers before she climbed off of Weiss and laid next to her younger sister. Weiss, grew increasingly worried as to what would happen next until her eyes widened in horror. That teenage boy, G.G., was currently smiling as he stroke his dick. Which, upon getting a better look was completely monstrous in its size. She began to panic, shaking her head frantically. He wouldn’t! He couldn’t be thinking of putting that thing inside of her. There’s no way it would be able to fit inside her. She looked at her sister in desperation. Muffled pleas from behind the gag, begging her to come to her senses and free. However, Winter merely smiled and gently caressed her face. 

“Congratulations Weiss,” She began as she used Glyphs to keep her legs spread apart. “With this you’ll finally become a woman like your dearest sister.” She said with a giggle.

Hearing that, Weiss thrashed her whole body around. All in a desperate yet vain attempt to get away from the experiment. She stopped and winced, as G.G. grabbed her hips and prodded her entrance with his bulbous tip. Pushing himself into her virgin entrance, her tight folds stretching wide apart unwillingly to accommodate his inhumane girth. Shutting her eyes tightly, she bit down on the ball gag, feeling every inch of the experiment’s cock being shoved into her. Soon, he bucked his hips and thrusted all the way into her womb. Making Weiss let out yet another muffled scream. Her body going through a mini convulsion upon feeling her virginity get robbed by this teen. Blood seeping out and trickling down the side, signifying the piercing of her hymen. She let out a hateful glare at G.G. Not just for stealing her innocence. But also doing whatever he did with Winter and turning her into… this.

G.G. meanwhile, oblivious to the hate that was seething inside of Weiss. Moaned out loudly. Maybe it was because he was fucking a freshly plucked virgin. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that Weiss’ body was more petite than her sisters. But the fact was. The younger Schnee sister, was a LOT tighter than Winter. (Though knowing Winter’s pride, she’d probably argue that she was just as tight) Either way, she felt amazing! G.G. couldn’t hold back as he started bucking his hips. Thrusting his meaty length deep into her depths. A bulge outlined her stomach with each powerful stroke. 

Weiss’ body writhe around in agony. Her senses overloaded with pain from the massive cock ravaging her insides. ‘I-It hurts! Take it out!’ She would plead mentally. She could feel every hot inch of his member all over. 

“Now, now Weiss...” Weiss barely heard Winter say. “If you tense up, you’re just going to make this more painful for yourself. Relax.”

Relax?! How on Remnant could Winter tell her to relax when she was being raped by something that was making her feel like she was being torn in half. It was too much for the 17 year old. And yet, despite that, her body unconsciously started to rock her hips to match the rhythm of on his thrusts. The pain within her began to subside, and started to be replaced with intense pleasure. Her walls clinging onto his cock for dear life. The whole thing boggled Weiss. Why? Even though she was being taken against her will. Why was it feeling so good for her? Before she realized it, her back once again arched upwards. Another powerful climax crashing down her entire body. Her toes curled up, her body shivering as she released her essences all over his cock and hips.

Weiss gave out shallow pants behind her ball gag, her body growing a bit weary from the intense orgasm. However, she wouldn’t be able to get a chance to breathe as G.G. resumed his thrusting. Stealing away what little breath she attempted to get back from that moment’s reprieve. But unlike before, there was no pain. Only pure pleasure, making Weiss utter out a soft moan from behind the gag. Something Winter, immediately noticed. 

“Good~ Good, you’re beginning to enjoy it.” She commented as she gently pinched and rubbed her nipple. Earning a soft yelp herself from Weiss. “Hm, Master… make sure to give Weiss’ nipples some attention. Even if they’re underdeveloped, you should always properly worship a girl’s body.”

“Okaaay!” G.G exclaimed before latching onto one of Weiss’ tit. Suckling gently, contrary to the rough pounding the experiment was giving her. 

“Mph! MMMPH!” Was the only coherent noise that left out Weiss muffled mouth, as G.G. assaulted her sensitive nipples. Feeling his tongue trace itself around her pink areola while gently biting down from time to time. Winter only added to the pleasure, as she claimed her sister’s other nipple for herself. Coupled with the young looking teen ravaging her insides. The young heiress senses were starting to overload. Her brain frying slowly each time he felt her slamming against her womb’s entrance. Her mind hazy from the ecstasy. She had been so out of it. She barely registered the boy starting to increase his pace. 

“W-Winter.” G.G. grunted as he felt his cock start to twitch. “I’m getting close…” He groaned out, snapping Weiss out of her trance. Looking up at the experiment in horror. 

Winter smiled widely, “Go ahead. Cum inside my sister’s cunt. Claim her as yours as well.” She giggled 

Weiss shook her head in panic. Attempt to plead to the boy not to cum inside of her. But it fell on deaf ears, as the 19 year old slammed balls deep into her and unleashed a huge load of his hot thick seed into her vulnerable womb. Weiss’ head was thrown back in shock. Her eyes wide, and mouth agape so badly, her ball gag could’ve fell out. His climax forced her to go through yet another mind shattering orgasm. Her body racked with pleasure, as she clamped down on his cock. 

‘It’s… too much…’ Her Brain weakly thought. ‘I can’t keep taking it.’

-X-

“My~ So this is what I looked like when you had ravaged my pussy for the first time, huh?” Winter giggled. “How erotic~”

Currently, she and G.G. were looking at Weiss. Who was currently laying in her bed. Her body free of the chains on her wrists and ankles. Not that it mattered, as Weiss’s body was too exhausted to even make an attempt to crawl away. “P-Please…” she begged, her voice to hoarse from her muffled screams to even muster a whisper. “N...o… m-more…”

The two looked at one another and smiled. “Not. Quite. Yet dear sister of mine.” Winter started. “Me and G.G. need… reassurance that won’t tell a soul. Not even even to Klein.”

The sound of rattling filled Weiss’ ear, making the teen weakly push herself up to see what that sound was. And soon the white haired teen saw a shackle collar with a chain link appearing around her neck via Winter’s summoning glyph. “W-Winter…?” She uttered in fear. “What are you-”

She yelped when Winter jerked the chain. Pulling her off the bed and onto the floor. And was forced by her older sibling to crawl on her hands and knees where Winter was sitting in a chair. Giggling with the chain leash in her hand. “So one more round should do it.” 

No sooner had Winter said that; G.G. was already behind her. Spreading her petite ass to reveal her puckering hole. He harbored a huge grin as he started inserting himself into her. “N-No! Please stop! At least, let me rest- OH GOD!” Baby blue pupils shrank in agony as Weiss clenched her teeth. Drool streaming down the side of her chin from the pain and pleasure mix of feeling his cock drill into her ass. Fully hilted, G.G. started moving the sounds of his hips slapping against Weiss’ small yet bubbly ass filled the air. Weiss’ body jerked forward, her ass jiggling as it absorbed the impact of G.G’s powerful thrusts. Weiss clung onto Winter. To use as support to handle the intense ravaging. She looked up to her sister pleading. Only for her eyes to widened in shock at the sight in between her legs. Glowing that familiar summoning glyph; appeared a massive barbed cock. Something one would see on monstrous beings, such as the Grimm.

“You have to deal with me as well.” She giggled.

Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but that proved to be a huge mistake as Winter took this as a chance to shove her makeshift cock into her petite mouth. Weiss gagged the large shaft, a huge bulge forming as the cock forced its way down her throat. The 17 year old had to rely on breathing through her nose to keep herself from blacking out from the sudden lack of oxygen. Letting out a moan herself from summoning another Grimm cock and shoving into her own cunt. Winter grabbed her sister’s head and ponytail and started thrusting into her mouth. Matching pace with her Master, as the two were effectively spitroasting the girl. G.G. leaning in towards Winter, who smirked and met him halfway into a passionate kiss while the fucked the weary heiress. As for Weiss, the girl’s body felt like as if it was on fire. Feeling every inch of his cock going in and out of her ass while each stroke pushed her into her sister’s cock. Yet, despite her situation, she couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. ‘Why…? Even though its suppose to hurt. Why am I feeling so good?’ She thought to herself. In truth, her body no longer felt any pain. Only arousal as her body grew hotter. She subconsciously started to relax as she rocked her hips, trying to match pace with G.G. wanting to add more to her pleasure. All while beginning to bob her head on the barbed cock more willingly, if not almost eagerly. 

“Hey, she’s starting to relax.” G.G. said with a grin. Groaning happily at how Weiss’ ass was beginning to feel. Winter nodded in agreement, seeing her baby sister suck her dick more passionately now. It seemed that the pleasure had finally broke her loving sister down. She slowly rubbed Weiss’ head affectionately. 

“Glad to see you’re one of us now. My dear sister.” Giggled Winter. Weiss letting out a soft mewl around the cock. Not even registering the contact, as small hearts started to form within her light blue pupils.

The rough fuck session continued on for quite a while. By the end of it, Weiss was completely absorbed in forcefully taken. Allowing her sister and the teenage boy to use her like a fucktoy. It all came to an end, however, when G.G. cried out and creamed inside of the heiress’ tight ass. Holding her and forcing her to deepthroat all of Winter’s length. The combination between climax and Winter’s Grimm cock fried the last remnants of Weiss brain. Causing the girl’s eyes to roll into her head before finally blacking out. 

-X-

“Will she be okay?” G.G. asked looking at the limp girl laying in her bed.

After their session of thoroughly ravaging every orifice of the Schnee heiress. G.G. and Winter were dressed and gearing up to head out. Having collected the money they needed. $500 Grand should be enough for them to get by for a while. 

Winter smirked as she slung the bag over her shoulders. “Don’t worry, she’ll keep quiet.” She said with reassurance. “I saw the look in her eyes. Not only did we break her, but I have a feeling she’ll be joining us really soon.” 

G.G. blinked with a tilt of his head. “Really?” 

Winter smiled and nodded. “Trust me, now then… We got what we need and we had some fun. Now then, I suggest, we take our leave.” 

G.G. smiled and nodded before hugging Winter by her waist and floating off the ground. Without another second of waiting. The two flew off and disappeared into the night without a single trace of their presence. 

-A Few Hours Later- 

Klein woke up with a startle gasp as he looked frantically around the darkened hallway. Sitting up on the couch. He brought a hand to his head, trying to recollect everything that had happened. The last thing he had remember was walking down the hall when someone had approached him from behind and-

“Ms. Weiss!” He uttered with wide eyes. He quickly stood and hurried to the young lady’s room. Concerned that whatever that was in this house would go for the young lady. Reaching the room, he opened the door. “Madame Weiss.” 

He looked to see Weiss currently in her bed with the covers over her. Apparently asleep. The sight of it set the poor man’s heart at ease. “Thanks Heavens…” He muttered before chuckling. “You must’ve been imagining old boy. I think waking up on the couch is a sign you should turn in.” He looked at he sleeping girl. “Pleasant Dreams Weiss.” He said softly before shutting the door behind him. 

Had the man walked up to check on Weiss. He would’ve seen that Weiss was in actuality awake. And underneath the covers, laid the young woman stark naked save for her heeled shoes. Her body covered in dried cum while her pussy and ass slowly leaked out remnants of cum. Her listless eyes still rolled up in her head and a blissful open mouth smile on her face as she panted softly. Quiet moans leaving her body. 

“More…” She uttered under her voice brokenly as she faced the window. 

“Pl...ease…. M-More…”

End


	3. Cotta Cream Pies: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Events in the Schnee Manor. Winter and G.G. make a quick stop in Argus to rest, when they run into one of Winter's old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lewdness here, just a pretty much SFW chapter here.

It had been a few hours since the event at the Schnee Manor. Since then, Winter and her Master has been making steady progress ever since they’ve escaped from Atlas. While normally at this point one would be normally fatigued. Given having to sneak in, commit a (well deserved) robbery. Have a quick (if albeit unintentional) round of ‘fun’ with one’s sister. And run out into the dead of night, all in one span. Such a case wasn’t an issue for Winter or especially G.G. In Winter’s case, since she was a specialist. She was used to going on Missions that took days on end to complete with little to no sleep. So something like this was nothing to her. For G.G. he had been designed to go beyond that, his stamina would have him last for weeks to arguably a month of no rest or sleep. Yet another perk that she had to herself. Altas must be REALLY kicking themselves for making him like this. 

“Winter?” The woman in question looked at the teen. “Where are we going now?”

That was a good question, looking towards the clear night skies, she pondered their situation. Or lack thereof, at hand. They had managed to sneak out of Atlas relatively simply and General Ironwood had no clue where G.G. was. For all she knew, the man still believed he was somewhere within the city. And at the rate they were flying, it would be smooth sailing all the way to-

_***RUMBLE*** _

Winter blinked softly, staring at the brunette childish teen who was bearing a nice pink blush on his cheeks. Looking away as his stomach growled, demanding food. There was a brief moment of silence before Winter giggled. Of course, even if he was the ultimate soldier. In the end, he was still a little boy and a person like everyone else. Even experiments needs to eat as well. 

“I see someone is hungry.” Winter commented, an amused grin on her face. “Though I can understand, truth be told, I am feeling a bit famished myself.” She brought a finger to her mouth, pondering. “And if I remember right. The city of Argus is just a few more miles from us. We can get something to eat there before continuing on our way.” 

G.G. beamed, excited at getting a chance to eat something. “Alright!” Winter yelped, holding on tightly to both the bag, and her Master, as she felt him take off. Going at breakneck speeds while keeping mindful of the passenger he had aboard. 

-X-

The City of Argus, known as one of the largest Non-Capital cities in all of Remnant. Was a rather quaint and cozy port town. Known for its strong trading network between it, Atlas, and Mantle. But at the same time, because of the strong connections and importance Argus had. Atlas had made it a point to maintain Military Presence and Activity. Something Winter clearly did not enjoy seeing upon touching down with G.G. In her eagerness to put something in her belly. She let herself momentarily forget about the Atlesian Military Base smack dab in practically one end of the city. And if Winter remembered right, the military base was currently being overseen by ‘her’. 

“Perfect...” Muttered the Former Specialist, throwing on the hoodie to her attire. Well, there was nothing that could be done now. The two were hungry and if they wanted to keep their strength up. They had to eat, if there was one saving grace, it was that, despite the Atlas soldiers present. So long as they kept their heads down and didn’t cause a commotion, they shouldn’t have attracted any unwanted-

“Winter?”

. . . Attention… Shit… Well, so much for staying under the- Wait…

“That voice.” Winter turned around, her baby blue eyes widened a bit surprised at the familiar voice. Turning around, she met face to face with the person. “Saphron?” 

Approaching the two was light skinned young woman with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Wearing an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side, and dark brown boots. Squinting, the woman’s eyes widened in realization at who it was. 

“It IS you,” Saphron beamed, running up to her old friends. “Oh my God, Winter, it’s been ages.” 

Despite her current situation, Winter couldn’t hold back the small smile that found itself on her lips at the sight of her old friend. Arms opened for a hug, she laughed a bit as she nearly pushed back a bit as the shorter woman ran into her arms. “Hey there Saph it’s been a long time huh?” 

“I’ll say, it’s been about, what? Two years since I last saw you?”

G.G, who had been merely standing on the sidelines watching the exchange, blinked before walking up and tugging Winter’s sleeve gently, gaining the woman’s attention. “Um, Winter? Who’s she?” 

“Oh right, Ma- Uh, G.G. I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine. Meet Saphron Arc. Me and her went to the same University back in Atlas.” Winter introduced, while mentally smacking herself for the near slip up of her tongue. But she quickly recovered and gestured to G.G. “Saphron, I’d like you to meet G.G.”

G.G. blinked before waving cheerily. “Hi!” 

“Aw, he’s so precious!” Cooed the blonde, crouching down to his eye level and cupping his cheek. The soft hand making contact with his skin prompt a little giggle from the experiment. Making the blonde woman’s smile grow. “Where’d you find this little guy?” 

Winter bit her bottom lip, “About that…” She said start, making Saphron blink confused at the tone in Winter’s voice. 

“What’s the matter Winter, it isn’t like you to be hesitant with something.”

The familiar sound of a stomach grumbling in hunger cut Winter off. G.G. once again, blushing in embarrassment, holding his stomach. Saphron blinking before offering a small smile and standing upright. 

“Well, we can talk later. For now, how about you two come back to my house for dinner. You two must be starving.” Saphron suggested, though before either of them could offer a response, as she grabbed the two by their wrist and started off for her house. Stunning G.G, while Winter merely chuckled, amused by the action. It was just like Saphron to constantly be moving at her own pace. 

-X-

Terra had been in the middle of reading a novel, enjoying the relatively quiet evening when she heard the front door open, followed by her girlfriend’s voice in the background. 

_“Terra, I’m back! And you’ll never guess who I bumped into!”_

That actually caused a raised brow from the tanned skinned woman. Looking up from her book to see who it was. She held back a surprised gasp upon seeing her old friend. “Winter?!”

The Schnee smiled as she shrugged off her hoodie. “Hello Terra, still a deep fan of romance novels I see.” She chuckled, opening her arms for a hug as Terra approached her. 

-x-

“God, it really has been a long time since me and Saph saw you last.” Terra said as she spoke from the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m glad to see you two have been doing well.” Winter said, putting her coat and bag away. G.G. in the middle of taking off his shoes. Sighing in bliss as he wriggled his toes. 

After the pleasant and slightly emotional greeting had gotten out of the way, the group had gotten started making dinner. Winter offered to help out, but was politely and firmly turned down by the couple. Who insisted that they treat their guests.

“That and, last I remember, you’re not that great of a cook.” Saphron added with a teasing giggle. Making Winter pout.

“Rude. I’ll have you know, I too can cook.” She defended

“Sandwiches, and instant soup/ramen doesn’t count!” Quipped Terra from the kitchen. 

Saphron’s giggles soon turned to full blown laughter making Winter pout with slightly puffed cheeks. G.G. who had been confused by the playful teasing and banter. Blinked up at Winter and gave the older woman a hug, wrapping his arms around her wide hips. Winter glancing down at her master before letting out a sigh and soft smile. Rubbing his head and making him smile. The sight wasn’t lost on Terra, who was watching the small affectionate interaction between the two. 

-x-

“So Winter, how life been since you’ve became a Specialist?” Terra asked, the woman deciding to make small talk as the four sat down to dinner. 

“It’s been rather interesting.” Winter answered, taking a stab at her salad. “To be honest, not much has relatively happened.”

“Hope Ironwood hasn’t been working you too hard.” Terra said with some concern in her voice. As she knew about the man and how strict he could be with his soldiers. Winter smile and shook her head. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve been managing myself and now how to deal with James when it comes to breathing down my neck.” She assured her old friend. Not wanting either of them to worry. “Besides, recently he had been spending time out of Atlas on more important matters. I don’t really know what those matters are since he wouldn’t tell me or anyone about them. But, I suppose I should be grateful for that. Any chance for peace and quiet is always welcomed.”

Terra hummed, taking a sip of her water. “Fair enough.” 

Winter noticed in the corner of her eye G.G. had managed to get some pasta sauce on his cheek. Making her chuckle a bit as she took a wet napkin and started cleaning his cheek. 

Saphron and Terra watched the small interaction and looked at one another. 

“Um Winter, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Terra spoke up. Gaining the former specialist’s attention.

 _‘Here it comes.’_ Winter thought with a mental sigh, she knew this was coming. And depending on the direction this conversation went. This would go either very good or very bad. 

“It’s kinda obvious,” Terra motioned to the child obliviously eating. “Care to explain who this little guy is?” 

G.G. blinked and perked when he had noticed Terra pointing at him. And turned his attentioned to Winter, silently wondering what was going on. Looking at him with a soft smile, she places her hand on his head and stroked his hair gently. Turning her attention back to the couple. 

“Alright, here’s the truth. It’s like this…”

Soon Winter started divulging the entire truth about who G.G. was and where he came from. Or rather, how he was created. She even explained how the former sealed away experiment had awaken and gotten released from the Atlas Research Facility. And her helping him escape, while naturally omitting what happened in between during that time. Neither one of them needed to know how G.G. practically fucked her like a whore in the middle of the base. Even if she did like that memory now. By the time she had finished her explanation, she quietly sat in her seat and silently gauged her two friend’s reaction. Terra looking completely stunned at the whole revelation. Whereas Sapphron, for the most part looked absolutely horrified. 

“Th-That’s…” She struggled to begin. “I knew Atlas was known for making unorthodox weapons. But a practical child soldier?! That’s-” 

“So you basically brought a living weapon into our house?” Terra spoke abruptly, cutting off Sapphron as she narrowed her eyes at Winter. Shocking the blonde, while the Schnee in question didn’t react visibly to the accusation. And simply closed her eyes, an inaudible sigh passing through her lips.

“I won’t deny how much of a threat G.G. poses. But believe me when I say that ever since I helped him escape. He’s been nothing but docile and, dare I say, nice and sweet.” Winter replied, placing a hand on her secret master’s hand. 

“That still doesn’t change the fact of what he is!” Terra argued, making Winter frown. Unconsciously balling up her fist underneath the table.

G.G. looked at the two confused, and a bit worried as he was wondering what was going on between the two ladies. Sensing that the air around the two was starting to grow a bit uncomfortable. Before Terra could speak up again, Sapphron held her girlfriend’s arm and stood up. “Give us a minute?” She said before pulling her love off to the kitchen. Where she wanted to talk to the woman in private. The moment, the two were gone; Winter let out a breath, one that she hadn’t even been aware she was holding. G.G. placing a hand over hers, making the former specialist stare into her Master’s red and blue eyes. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with concerned innocence. 

Winter merely mustered up a smile, in an attempt to hide her feelings. “I’m fine G.G. nothing to worry.” She assured him, while rubbing her head; she wouldn’t worry him. This was something she knew could happen if she ever revealed his origins to anyone. And had prepared herself for this. Whatever happened, happened. That’s all there was to it.

-X-

“Okay, how about you cool down and relax. Cause clearly you reel back that emotion a little bit.” Sapphron said; watching Terra seem to visibly relax. She spoke up. “Okay, now then… What was that?” 

“What was, what?” Terra raised a brow in confusion. Making her Sapphron frown. 

“You know EXACTLY what I’m talking about. What was that little reaction back there at the dining table?” She clarified. “I know what Winter told us about that kid was… shocking. But that little outburst of yours was NOT called for.” 

Terra looked at her girlfriend displeased, “Maybe you didn’t hear what I heard coming from Winter just now.” She said. “Saphron, I don’t know about you. But I don’t exactly feel comfortable about having a dangerous experiment walking about in my house!” Terra hissed quietly, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

The statement made Saphron bristle. “Oh, so he’s not a kid anymore, but a thing now?!” Folding her arms under her bust, her eyebrows furrowing with distaste. “That’s a vast sudden change in attitude and opinion Terra. And honestly, it’s rather disgusting to see this coming from you.” 

Hearing Saphron’s disgust in her tone, made the dark skin woman realize that she may have gone too far. “Wait, no hold on, I didn’t mean it like-” Terra let out a disgruntled sigh. Bringing a hand to her head to calm herself once again and gather her thoughts for a second. 

Taking a deep breath, she tried again. “You know I didn’t mean it like that. But I’m honestly serious Saph; if what Winter told us about that boy is true. Then it’s only a matter of time before Atlas’ Military Personnel comes around here in Argus searching for him. I don’t want to be held accountable or get arrested for harboring a deadly weapon.” 

As much as Saphron didn’t like admitting it, Terra did have a point there. The Atlas Military wasn’t always the most. . . savory bunch, if she were being completely honest with herself. That wasn’t to say they were bad or anything. But they always made it clear that they were much too prideful than they should be. On top of them not liking to admit, or own up to their own mistakes. The old hag in charge of the base here in the city was a prime example of that. No doubt, if word spread about their missing experiment reached here in Argus. They would do anything to make sure this wouldn’t get out into the public. Even if it meant ‘silencing’ a few people here and there along the way that even remotely knew about their secret. 

“I won’t deny that you have a point there Terra.” Saphron started to say. “But at the same time, look at him.” 

The couple stared out into the dining room, where G.G. was in the middle of drinking before pausing to take a breath and sighing happily. Hiccuping a bit, Winter smiled and gently patting his back with a small chuckle. G.G. blinking before letting out a megawatt grin. 

“Even if he’s an experiment; he’s still just a kid. He’s gotta be no more than what 15? Maybe even younger than that. And it’s obvious he’s not acting the way he was designed to be.” Saphron pointed out, looking at the two before back to her girlfriend. “I know you’re scared, but you can’t let yourself assume the worse with G.G. just based off what Winter told us.”

“But what about him killing-” 

“I know. I know.” Saphron said, stopping Terra from finishing that sentence. Not wanting to be reminded of what this so far, sweet boy had done during his initial escape. “I’m fully aware of what he did. But look at it like this. If he really was just a soulless killing machine. He would’ve killed Winter, killed everyone in that base and blew it up. The fact that he didn’t and isn’t showing any murderous intentions, should mean something.” 

Saphron took a breath to collect herself. “Look Terra, do you trust me?” 

Terra blinked. “What?”

“Do. You. Trust. Me?” Saphron repeated each word with emphasis. 

“I- You know I do.” 

“Then trust me when I say, we should put our own trust and faith in Winter in her handling G.G.” Saphron smiled softly. “You know Winter, she wouldn’t do something like this, unless she felt really strongly about the situation. Since she’s essentially throwing away everything she’s worked hard for up to this point. If she’s willing to do that for one boy. That should tell you how much he means to her. And as her friends, we should offer her support however we can. After all, you and I both hate Atlas and how they do things.” 

Terra looked down, taking in everything Saphron said to her. A part of her still wasn’t fully ready to accept this. Since there was always a possibility something could happen and the two of them would get caught up in this whole affair. But at the same time, she couldn’t deny her girlfriend was right. Ultimate Soldier or not, G.G. really was just a kid. And an innocent one too from what she’s seen of him. Hell, if Winter didn’t say anything, she wouldn’t have known from first glance. 

“Plus there’s the fact that Winter could’ve easily lied to both of us. The fact that she didn’t, shows how much she trusts us.” She muttered, mostly to herself. With a conceding sigh, Terra place her hands on her hips. “Alright.” She said, “I...guess I can go along with it. At least for the time being.” 

“Yes!” Cheered the Blonde Arc, pulling her girlfriend in for a big bear hug and kissing her cheek. “Thanks baby, I knew you’d come around.” 

Terra flushed and looked away. “Y-Yeah well, you owe me big time for this.” She mumbled. A part of her hoping deep down, she had made the right decision. 

-X-

After that brief conversation, the two returned back to the table. Terra offering her sincerest apologies to both Winter and G.G. for how she had acted. To which Winter happily waved off, glad that she was able to come around. The rest of dinner had been pleasant and not to mention the rest of the evening. With the lovely couple deciding to get to know young G.G. And so far, the boy had been a little treat. Like Spahron believed; though innocent and a bit naive with certain things. It only added to his cuteness in her opinion. Not to mention, it was to be expected considering that he was basically born in a lab with no type of clue or real knowledge of the outside world. 

“So, what do you plan to do now?” Saphron inquired, as she was on the ground. Playing legitimate patty-cake with him, while Terra watched. Winter hummed in thought, bringing a finger to her chin. 

“Well, initially, our original plan was just to make a quick pit stop here in Argus. Just to get something to eat before taking off again.” She said before frowning, now that she thought about it more. What would’ve been their next plan? There was so many things she needed to factor in, now that she had a proper chance to sit down and think about it. 

And not have her master’s cock balls deep inside of her to mess up her brain. . . . What? 

“If I can make a suggestion.” Terra spoke up, gaining everyone’s attention. “Why don’t you just reside here in Argus and sneak out of the city on one of the transports that’s bound for another city in two days?” 

Seeing the groups surprised, yet still confused looks. Terra brushed her hair behind her ear and continued. “Since you told us you’ve managed to sneak out of Atlas. And Ironwood has no clue as to where you are. Why not use this opportunity to plan out your next move and what you pant to do once you’ve escaped the Kingdom?” She explained, “Sure, you’d be losing some distance gained between you two and them. But it’s better to be safe and prepared, than sorry.”

“Terra’s right.” Sapron said, playing pulling G.G. towards her and vice versa with him pulling her. “No need to burn yourself out, when you clearly hold the advantage over ol’ Ironhide.” She said with a smile. “Take another breather while you got the chance.” 

Winter looked at her friends, before letting out a sigh and soft smile. “Alright,” She relented. They were right, there was no sense in getting herself worked up when she and her master could easily disappear off the map at any time thanks to his power. 

“Alright!” Saphron chirped, nuzzling G.G’s nose with her own, before pulling the boy into a hug. Making Winter smirk in amusement. 

“This by chance wasn’t an excuse to have me stay, just so you could also play with G.G. as much as possible right?” Winter’s grin only grew wider at the sheepish blush all over Saphron’s face. 

“W-What? Of course not!” She exclaimed, Terra giggling the entire time. “Hey! It’s not funny!” 

Terra merely kept laughing with Winter joining in, causing a cute pout to form on the blonde’s face. Turning her head with an exaggerated huff. G.G. in his typical oblivious manner of missing some of the humor flying over his head. Merely smiled and hugged Saphron closely to him. The blonde couldn’t bring herself to stay mad, especially at the small experimental boy and broke out into a smile as well. Reciprocating the hug kindly; putting a close to what had been a rather lively evening. 

-A Couple of Days Later-

A few days had passed since Winter and G.G. had decided to stay with Terra and Saphron at their home. And it had been a blessing in disguise for everyone around. For Winter, it had been a chance to catch up with her two closest friends and relax. Finally able to enjoy her life a little without having to worry about anything. She couldn’t fuck her loving Master at the risk getting caught by the two, but she didn’t necessarily mind. A small break never hurt anyways. Her throbbing cunt and aching legs thanked her for that. 

For G.G, the ladies saw this as an opportunity to have the boy experience what it was like acting out and playing like a regular kid. It had broken Saphron’s heart when the experiment had asked her, what was playing. The entire word being completely foreign to him; that alone just further cemented how much she hated the Atlas Military for doing something like this. Since then, the blonde had made it her mission to show him and turn him into a legitimate kid. Having Terra pitch in and help. And despite her initial hesitation about the young teen, she started to see how and why Saphron could get so attached to him. The boy, despite being a lab experiment, had been a breath of fresh air. Something that she didn’t think she or Saphron needed in their lives. Almost every time she was with him, there hadn't been one exact moment where she could recall ever having a frown on her face. For better or worse, the little guy had been growing on her. And she hoped that the feeling was mutual for her. Currently, she and Saphron had taken G.G. to Argus City’s park. Letting him run around and play with the other kids that he managed to befriend the other day. The couple watching on with a smile as they sat on the bench.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Saph said, having Terra lean against her shoulder. The dark skinned beauty finding herself nodding in agreement.

“Yeah. Gotta admit, I was wrong, he’s really grown on me over the last few days.” 

“See? What’d I tell ya?” Saphron beamed, happy that Terra was starting to come around with G.G. “I just knew you were going to change your mind with him.”

“Yeah, yeah…” She laughed softly, waving her hand offhandedly. “You were right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you and Winter.” 

The perked up and noticed that G.G. had waved at them in the midst of playing with the other children. Making the couple smile and wave back, clear pleasant smiles on their faces. Before long, Saphron started laughing softly to herself, earning a look from her girlfriend. “Hm? What’s the matter Saph?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” She said, trying to wave it off. “Something silly in fact.” 

“Come on, tell me, you got me curious now.” The dark-skinned beauty urged. 

“Oh fine,” She conceded. “I just… thought, with how the way we’ve been interacting with G.G. these past few days. It… kinda makes me feel like… well, it kinda makes it feel that we-”

“Have a son?” Terra said, finishing the blonde’s thoughts. 

Saphron couldn’t help but nod. “I-I know it may sound a bit silly, considering what he is. But I can’t help it.” She looked at Terra. “I know we never really talked or considered about having kids. But now I’m honestly thinking about having one.”

Terra didn’t respond immediately, taking the time to process what her love had said. “A child…” She muttered. “I… don’t know Saph; I mean, that’s a REALLY big step and responsibility. Would, we even be ready to have one?” 

“I’m not talking about now.” Saphron answered immediately, “I’m just saying for like maybe in the future?”

“A-Ah… I see.” The dark skinned woman said, her tone indiscernible. Unknowingly keeping her gaze focused on G.G. the entirety of time the couple and experiment was at the park. 

At the time, she nor Saphron didn’t know it. But the two would be broaching the matter of children in an unexpected way sometime in the future real soon. 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no smut this chapter. I was building up the relationship between G.G./Winter and Saphron/Terra. I didn't realize how much I had wrote. To the point where if I added the sex scene. It'd be too long. ^^;
> 
> But I promise. Next chapter will be nice and steamy.


End file.
